


Opening a Whole New Set of Doors

by TheReviewess



Series: Unfinished Nyssara Stories [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, Nyssa is sheltered, Ra's al Ghul is so done with their shit, Sara explains sex things to Nyssa, Sara is very sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: After returning from Starling City, Sara Lance makes a most amusing discovery.OrSara discovers Submissive Nyssa and is thrilled at all the doors that are now opened to her. Nyssa just wants to sleep, but she is also a little sheltered and demands that Sara explain what the fuck she's talking about. Ra's al Ghul is just really done with their shit and has just given up at this point.Slight possible mention of self harm.





	Opening a Whole New Set of Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fam. I was scrolling through shit to see what shit I haven't posted and I found this shit. It's mostly pillow talk, but of the comedic variety. There is some smut and tbh I can't believe I wrote this. Like I'm impressed because I have no idea what I'm talking about. Enjoy this whatever this is!

An unladylike whine sounded when Sara tried to get out of bed. A pair of tanned arms wrapped around her waist, trying to hold on to her, but failed miserably.

“What was that?” Sara asked while trying not to laugh. She stood next to the bed and looked down at the still trembling figure laying there.

“I have no idea what you are referring to,” her partner mumbled out. “Now come back to bed.” She demanded weakly. Though, she was in no condition to be making demands, she looked absolutely spent. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat, her whole body was shaking and her breathing was heavy. The woman looked about to fall asleep on the spot, and she probably would have if Sara hadn’t moved.

“I'll be back, Nyssa. I have to pee.” She looked over at the small assortment of sex toys on their nightstand. “And I'll clean these off too.”

Nyssa grumbled out something but Sara didn't hear it. She took the toys and headed into the bathroom. It didn't take her long to pee and clean them off. When she emerged five minutes later, she found Nyssa hiding under about three different blankets, all fuzzy, and shaking. Sara noted that the doors to the balcony were still wide open from their earlier activities.

Grinning slightly, Sara closed the doors and all the windows around them, before crawling into bed again. She didn't even have a chance to get comfortable before Nyssa plastered herself to Sara’s side in an attempt to get warm.

“Cold?” Sara asked, wrapping her arm around Nyssa.

Nyssa didn't say anything, she just nuzzled her head against Sara’s neck. Sara adjusted the blankets to that they covered the both of them. Nyssa had most of them, but Sara had all she needed. She didn't get as cold as her lover. In reality, Sara was like a furnace when she slept, which pleased Nyssa immensely when she found out. It worked out well because Nyssa was always cold (but too stubborn to ever admit it).

“Have fun, Nyssa?” Sara asked her.

Nyssa nodded and smiled into Sara’s neck. If she looked up at Sara, she would see the blonde grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Told you.” In reality, Sara had no idea if Nyssa would enjoy herself. In all reality she thought Nyssa would hate it, but Sara wanted to try anyway. Nyssa trusted Sara more than she probably should in all reality. But, Sara had been curious about bringing this sort of thing into their sex life, and she really just wanted to make Nyssa feel good. Obviously she did her job.

“Hush.” Nyssa mumbled out, far too gone to really chastise her.

“Who would have thought the Heir to the Demon could be so submissive,” Sara said with a silly grin. “The most feared warrior of Nanda Parbat, reduced to a mewling mess, just begging for her—” Nyssa smacked her on the stomach, hard. “Jesus! Fuck! Ouch! I'm sorry! But you have to admit that no one would expect you to be so submissive.”

After so many years with Nyssa, this was a completely new side of her that Sara very rarely saw. It was different and strangely arousing. But then again, who wouldn't be aroused by the sexiest, strongest, most feared assassin ever, begging for you to let them come? Certainly not Sara Lance.

“I suppose not,” Nyssa answered defensively. “I cannot help what I like.”

    “I'm not complaining!” Sara replied quickly, wanting to reassure her that this was alright. “I like submissive Nyssa. I like to take care of her after a long day. Treating her like a princess and worshiping her.” She pulled Nyssa on top of her. “Besides, she's super cute.”

“I am not cute.” Nyssa grumbled out. Resting her chin on Sara’s chest. She had a brow raised while looking at her beloved.

“Those whimpers you made when I put that butt plug in says other wise.” Sara sang out happily. That was a sight. Having her beloved on her knees, ass in the air, completely trusting Sara.

_“Are you sure?” Sara asked her, her hands lightly running over the smooth skin._

_“I trust you,” Nyssa whispered to her._

_Sara moved up to pull Nyssa into a tender kiss. After everything Sara had done to her, Nyssa still trusted Sara. The blonde gave her lover the sweetest smile then they broke away._

_“If you feel uncomfortable, let me know, ok? I'll stop immediately.”_

_Nyssa nodded. Blue eyes met big brown ones and at that moment, Sara felt like flying. How could her beloved be so trusting? She didn't know, but Sara was determined not to break that trust again._

_“Relax for me, beloved,” Sara whispered into her ear before moving back to Nyssa’s very nicely shaped ass. She playfully slapped each cheek, making Nyssa gasp ever so slightly. She then places a little kiss to each cheek, grinning as she did so._

_“Ready?” She asked, her lubed up finger lightly circling around the tight ring of muscles. Nyssa gives her a verbal yes (because when it comes to something new, Sara always insists on a verbal confirmation), and Sara slowly inserts her finger to loosen Nyssa up._

_Sara heard a tiny whimper, which made her stop just after the first knuckle. But after a moment, Nyssa starts pushing her hips back._ Oh shit goddamn. _Sara thought as she felt Nyssa move. She continued until her finger is all the way inside Nyssa. She slowly pulled out, only to slide back in completely._

_After a moment, Sara slid two fingers into her beloved’s ass and slowly pumped them in and out. The little whimpers Nyssa is making is enough to drive Sara Lance absolutely insane. But, finally, Sara decided Nyssa was good enough for what she wanted. She picked up a butt plug, which was on the smaller side, and replaced her fingers with the toy._

_The whimper Nyssa made as Sara inserted the toy was music to her ears._

_“Sara!” Nyssa moaned out, followed by a whimper. It was enough to make Sara groan and lightly nip on her beloved's ass cheek. She was definitely doing this more often._

Nyssa groaned as she remembered what happened, and buried her face in Sara’s chest. She had been embarrassingly whinny in her eyes.

“Hey!” Sara said to her. “Don't be embarrassed! I liked them! They were hot.”

“And cute apparently.” Nyssa grumbled, not lifting her head.

“It turned me on.” Sara told her honestly. “I just don't often see this side of you. It's really cute and I really like it. Honestly babe, if I knew earlier that you liked this shit, we would have done it way sooner. I never thought you'd like this sort of thing. It never seemed right up your alley.”

It was true. Even after their first time together, Nyssa always seemed a little apprehensive about letting Sara take control. Sara largely suspected that Nyssa believed she didn’t deserve to be pleasured to the point where she was almost scared of it. Sara also thought Nyssa was a bit self conscious, or just flat out ashamed of herself.

Nyssa shrugged, “you do realize my experience is incredibly limited.”

That Sara did. She remembered her first time being with Nyssa in an intimate setting. After Nyssa had blown her mind and Sara was recovered enough to return the favor, Nyssa had frozen. That was when Sara learned that Nyssa had never been with anyone intimately (and enjoyed it). So with Sara being her only good experience in sex, they took things a bit slow. That didn’t mean that Nyssa let Sara take control often. In all reality, she avoided it as much as she could.

Sara remembered Nyssa returning from a mission just after they had started sleeping together. Nyssa had been emotional wreck and refused to let Sara touch her. She had made Sara fetch her some weird tea that she had seen some of the other women drink after missions.

_“Nyssa? I have that tea you wanted,” Sara called out in Arabic. Her pronunciation had been improving thanks to Nyssa refusing to speak to her in any other language._

_After looking around the room, she noticed Nyssa had thrown her armor and clothing off and it was scattered about the floor. That was her first clue that something was very wrong. Nyssa always folded her clothes and put her armor on a rack to keep it on good shape._

_Sara placed the tea on her night stand and started picking up Nyssa’s things and folding them in a half assed manner. She did hang up Nyssa’s armor so that it wouldn’t get damaged in anyway, so there was that. In the middle of folding Nyssa’s clothes, she heard a strangled cry come from the bathroom. Without hesitating, she raced into the bathroom where Nyssa was taking a shower and scrubbing her skin raw._

_Before she really thought about it, Sara walked into the shower, ignoring the scalding water and her clothes getting soaked, to get to Nyssa. Sara took Nyssa’s hands in hers, trying to get her to stop scraping her skin away. It was already red and tender to the touch, and Sara could have sworn that she saw small patches of that were worn so much that they began to bleed._

_“Nyssa, honey,” Sara told her._

_“No!” Nyssa cried out, trying to pull her wrists from Sara’s grasp, but Sara had a firm grip on her. “Ta’er al’asfer, release me!”_

_“Fat chance, Nyssa,” Sara replied. “You’re hurting yourself. You’ve rubbed your skin raw! You’re clean. You need to stop!”_

_That didn’t stop Nyssa from struggling. She was in a full blown panic just trying to pull away from Sara. Seeing that she was just making it worse, Sara released Nyssa’s hands and the woman backed herself into a corner, trying to get away from her._

_“Nyssa…” Sara whispered to her, “What’s wrong?”_

_“Do not touch me,” Nyssa growled out, “I am… I am not clean… I- I…” Her voice hitched and she started to sob. She was sobbing so hard that she slowly slid down the smooth stone wall until she was practically curled up in a fetal position. Her body was curled into itself and Sara could not see her face._

_Sara fell to her knees and stared, dumbstruck. She had never seen Nyssa break down like this. Hell, she had never seen Nyssa be anything other than the confident, in control woman that she was._

_Sara slowly reached out to Nyssa, letting her fingers lightly brush against she shins. Nyssa instantly curled into herself. She repeated the action, only to have Nyssa shake her leg and send her hand away. It was then when Sara noticed the horrible bruising between Nyssa’s thighs. Narrowing her eyes, Sara slowly searched every exposed part of Nyssa’s body. She could see small bruises on her hips and bite marks on her arms and shoulder._

_Something happened on her mission, and judging by the dark bruises on Nyssa’s body, it was not pleasant. Nyssa had been one of Sara’s instructors in the League. Because of this, she knew Nyssa didn't bruise easily. Sara wasn’t an idiot, she knew exactly what Nyssa had to do for her mission, and she didn’t like it._

_Sara reached out again and placed her hand gently on Nyssa’s leg. This time she didn't shake her off. Slowly, Sara put another hand on Nyssa and shuffled forward. Her clothes were probably ripping on the stone floor but she didn't care. Soon enough, Sara was next to her beloved and she picked her up as carefully as she could and placed her in Sara’s lap._

_“There there,” Sara mumbled to her in English, “I’ve got you. You’re going to be fine. It’s gonna be alright.” No it wasn’t. They both knew that, but Sara didn’t know what other comfort to give the twenty one year old woman._

_Sara let her sob for as long as Nyssa needed to. When she finished, Sara somehow managed to pick Nyssa up and carry her to bed. The Heir sat on her bed pitifully while Sara got a towel and dried her off. She then rummaged through her clothes and found Nyssa a pair of her most comfortable sweatpants and a soft tshirt for her to sleep in. Nyssa let Sara help her get dressed before Sara tucked Nyssa into bed._

_“Here’s your tea,” Sara told her in a soft voice._

_Nyssa took it with a shaky hand and slowly drank it. She tried to keep her face impassive, but Sara noticed how her nose crinkled slightly in disgust. It took a few sips, but Nyssa finished it and Sara took it from her._

_After making sure Nyssa was taken care of, Sara stripped down and put on some dry clothes. Once she was mostly dry she sat at the edge of the bed and looked over to Nyssa “Do you want to talk or-”_

_“No.” Nyssa interrupted, her voice sounding hollow._

_Sara nodded. “Do you want me to stay tonight?” Sara had her own quarters still, but for the most part she had moved in with the Heir. Even if Nyssa told her to leave, Sara didn’t trust her so she would probably just sleep on the floors. Sure they were rock hard and cold, but Nyssa needed her._

_Eventually Nyssa nodded. It was so small that Sara almost missed it. So she climbed up the bed and under the covers next to Nyssa. Sara held her arms out, offering Nyssa a place to snuggle up against. Normally, Nyssa had no issues curling up next to Sara, she liked to be warm, but this time she hesitated. After what seemed like ages, Nyssa finally scooted closer. She was cautious, kind of like that skittish cat Sara always tried to pet at the neighbor's house when she was a kid. Once Nyssa came close enough, she slowly curled her arms around her, and let the woman rest her head on Sara’s chest._

_“Why are you here?” Nyssa whispered out._

_“Because you need me.” Sara answered honestly._

_“I do not deserve such kindness,” Nyssa mumbled out. “I am not worthy of your-”_

_“I’ll decide who’s worthy of me and my time.” Sara told her quickly. “Besides, I’ve taken a liking to you, missy. And I’ve pretty much moved in at this point, so you’re kind of stuck with me.”_

_Somehow, that got a tiny chuckle out of Nyssa. It was small, but it was enough. “Thank you…”_

_“Anytime.”_

After that night, Nyssa explained everything (that she was comfortable with). She told Sara how the tea was used as a contraceptive. It lessened the probability of a woman falling pregnant. It was something that Sara, thankfully, never tasted because Nyssa protected her from it. The tea wasn’t 100% effective and they knew it. There had been times that Nyssa had pregnancy scares, somehow, they never came to fruition (at least that’s what Sara thought and sincerely hoped).

Because of missions like these, and Nyssa’s shame, Sara rarely was able to touch Nyssa in such an intimate way until now. They had a few occasions where Sara would insist, Nyssa’s birthday being one of them, but other than that, Nyssa shied away from such contact.

“Beloved?” Nyssa mumbled, looking into Sara’s eyes.

“Huh?” Sara asked, looking to meet Nyssa’s gaze..

“Did someone get lost in their own thoughts?”

Sara smiled at her, “You could say that,” she replied. “What were you saying?”

“That your sexual experience far outweighs my own,” Nyssa answered while yawning.

“Oh yeah! Now I remember,” Sara replied, “I guess I just never saw you a kinky kind of girl.” Given all that Nyssa went through, Sara had very good reason to suspect Nyssa wouldn’t like this at all. But, she was proven wrong. Very wrong indeed.

“Kinky?” Nyssa asked her. She lifted her head up and looked at Sara with one brow raised.

“Wow, you really are sheltered,” Sara mumbled letting her head fall back against one of the many pillows on their bed. Nyssa playfully smacked her for that. “It's not a bad thing, babe! It just throws me off a little. I forget that your normal and my normal are very different things.”

“Clearly,” Nyssa mumbled out. She rested her chin on Sara’s chest again, watching her curiously. “Obviously your version of the word kinky is very sexual.”

“Yeah,” Sara replied, running her fingers through her hair. “It's like, when you like things that usually aren't done in sex, I guess.”

That confused Nyssa even more. “You said many others engage in such activities during intercourse…”

“Yeah and they do! Just not everyone, you know?” Sara asked her.

“You should know well enough that I do not know.”

“Right. That was dumb.” Sara mumbled. “Okay, so sex is like. You got your normal sex like we do. It's vanilla missionary shit.” Nyssa still looked confused. “Like when you're on your back and I'm on top or vice versa.”

“Ah,” Nyssa replied, starting to understand.

“For straight people it's usually the girl on her back and the dude going to town.” Thankfully Sara didn't have to explain more. The slightly disgusted look on Nyssa’s face told her she understood the meaning of her statement. “Right. So that's missionary and relatively normal. Also so it's oral sex. That's pretty normal too. Almost everyone does that.”

“Almost?”

“Some people don't like sucking dick,” Nyssa made an absolutely disgusted face. She could obviously relate to that statement. A little too much for Sara’s liking. “Or eating pussy in our case. Either way, not their thing.”

“So this is one's baseline when it comes to sex?” Nyssa asked, trying to get this'll together in her head.

“Yup. Then you move on to slightly more unusual things. People usually say kinky instead of unusual. I'm sure there are other words but I'm not well versed in this shit.”

“You are more so than I.”

“Right. So moving on,” Sara said trying to explain everything the best she could. “So anal and butt stuff is a pretty common thing. All the guys at college wanted to try it and a bunch of the girls tried it at least once. You either love it or hate it, at least that's what I've learned. You obviously love it.”

Nyssa averted her gaze. Sara noted the blush that was slowly creeping up her face too.

“Which is nothing to be ashamed about my love. Lots of people do. Seriously. Girls and guys. A dudes g-spot is in his ass.”

Nyssa snickered at that but she didn’t look back at Sara quite yet. “How unfortunate for the heterosexual ones.”

“That's why girls will fuck their guys with strap ons.”

Nyssa's head whipped back to look at her lover and her eyes went wide, “that happens!?”

Sara grinned at her and nodded. “Oh honey, we haven't even scratched the surface.” She paused and looked at Nyssa, who seemed to be staring off into space, which was rather unusual for her unless she was thinking hard. “Are you getting ideas?”

“No,” she denied quickly. Almost too quickly in Sara’s mind.

“Good. Because I don't care how much I love you. You are not fucking me in the ass with anything. Been there, done that. Never again.” Nyssa didn't seem to be too bothered by that. In all honestly, she didn't seem to be listening. She looked dazed, almost like daydreaming. Then it hit her and Sara smirked, “do you want me to fuck you in the ass with a strap on?”

“What? Well I, um, this is quite, erm…”

That made Sara's smirk turn into a full blown grin. “Kinky.” She was smacked upside the head for that. But it was so worth it to see her lover’s bright red face. “Whatever my princess wants, she gets.”

Nyssa grumbled something and pushed always from Sara. “I am going to sleep now!” She declared before she could get even more embarrassed.

“Wait! Hey! Give me some blankets! Nyssa!” Sara complained. She wrestled Nyssa for some blankets and eventually managed to sneak under them and lay on top of Nyssa.

“Hey, people are into some weird shit babe,” Sara finally told her. “Like is said, we are barely scratching the surface here.”

“Go to sleep, Sara.” Nyssa told her in her sleepy voice.

“Hey, some ladies like nipple clamps.”

That seemed to wake her up, though Sara suspected she was only playing tired. “What!?”

“Little clamps that go on your nipples. Sometimes people use clothespins, or so I hear.”

Nyssa looked down at her chest, looked up at Sara and then cringed. Her arms crossed over her chest as if to protect it. Nyssa could deal with pain, she had an incredibly high pain tolerance, but certain places should not be subjected to such things, at least in her mind.

“Alright, so Nyssa likes anal, spankings, getting fucked with a strap on, the idea of getting ass fucked with a strap on but not nipple clamps,” Sara said as if she was making a mental list. “Man you really like butt stuff, but don't worry, I'll be gentle on the girls.” Nyssa glared at her. “Not that there is anything wrong with that! your ass is lovely. Divine! I could give it attention all day.” Sara Lance was an ass woman and boy did she know it.

“I wonder how you would handle bondage.” Sara grinned as she thought of tying Nyssa up. She had been imagining it for some time, probably since she first saw Nyssa doing aerials with her silks. She loved the idea of Nyssa’s hands above her head while Sara teased her relentlessly. Maybe even have her dangling from the ceiling, just enough so her toes could touch the floor but that was all.

Bondage was something Nyssa was familiar with. Sara had picked up a “trashy romance novel” at an airport once and when she finished, Nyssa bored it to curb her own boredom. She remembered reading about how a woman’s lover tied her arms and legs up for something sexual. Nyssa ended up skipping the rest of that scene because she didn't honestly care to read a mediocre sex scene involving two heterosexuals.

“Think you could get tied up babe?”

“How would I get you to kiss me?” She asked Sara, innocently.

“You could ask.” Sara replied.

“That is not at all fun,” Nyssa pointed out.

“So no bondage unless I really feel like teasing you.”

“Can we go to sleep yet?” The Heir asked, trying to change the subject. She was still tired from the night's events, but Sara’s talking was keeping her awake.

“I wanna figure out what you like! C’mon! This just opened a whole new set of doors! Do you know how long I've wanted to try and be the dominant one? Lemme have my fun!” Nyssa was finally trusting Sara more and the blonde already had hundreds of ideas.

“Can it not wait until I have sufficiently rested? It is not as if we will be expected tomorrow.” True.

They had barely been able to keep their hands off each other since they came off the ship. They were hardly able to keep their hands off each other while on the ship. Over all, they had great difficulty keeping their hands off each other, period. The only time they managed was when they reported to Ra’s al Ghul himself… and two minutes later he had caught Nyssa pinning Sara to a wall and kissing her. After that, he demanded they return to their quarters until they could “stop acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers.” So, in reality, no one should expect see them for the rest of the week.

Sara and Nyssa hadn't even been back in Nanda Parbat for twelve hours, and Ra’s al Ghul was already done with their shit. They almost felt bad for him. Almost.

If all of Nanda Parbat hadn't heard them, Sara would be shocked. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if half of the compound saw them. After all, Sara did manage to get Nyssa naked and bend her over the balcony so she could eat her out from behind. And Nyssa, despite being an assassin, was not quiet at all. Her inability to come quietly was ironic and Sara adored it. Also she liked hearing that she was doing a bang up job. Literally!

Sara knew Ra’s would have some words with them later, but neither seemed to care. He seemed pretty annoyed earlier, but he brought that upon himself. He knew exactly what would happen the second he let Sara come back to the League. Sara and Nyssa’s relationship was the worst kept secret in Nanda Parbat. The two were formal and polite when people were around (for the most part), but the second no one was watching, all bets were off. Often times, assassins would catch them making out in the halls of Nanda Parbat. There has even been a time (prior to today) where Ra’s al Ghul had caught the two tearing at each other’s clothing when they were only a few steps from Nyssa’s quarters. They had actually left a trail of clothes in their wake. Ra’s al Ghul didn’t quite like that, but he did love his daughter (in his own sick and twisted way) and when she was happy, he seemed a little happier… or at least a little more tolerable of their relationship. Even if they did act like lovesick teenagers, or horny newly weds all the goddamn time. At least they did their jobs and did them well.

“Fine, but we will talk about this.” Sara relented, a little discouraged.

“Fine,” Nysa mumbled back. “Now lay back so I can get comfortable.”

Sara rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Nyssa liked sapping her warmth. After years of living in warm climates, it was obvious that Nyssa did not deal with the cold well. Sara didn’t mind, though. It meant that Nyssa had to cuddle up to her, which was very enjoyable for her.

“I bet you’d like me tying you up,” Sara mumbled.

“Sara,” Nyssa warned her.

“What about blindfolds? Think you could be alright with that? I would love to blindfold you and tie you up at the same time.”

“Do you wish to sleep on the floor?” Nyssa asked her.

“No,” Sara mumbled.

“Then please, let me sleep.”

Sara grinned at her and wrapped her arms around Nyssa. “Good night, Beloved.” She whispered before kissing the top of Nyssa’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this was a complete rewrite is Season Three where Sara is alive and takes her death. Also Ra's is just really done with their shit and has more or less given up trying to prevent their relationship. Literally everyone in Nanda Parbat has seen them fuck, or about to fuck. They can't keep it in their pants. And they really means Sara. If you're curious about this universe, drop me a line!


End file.
